


I'll Prepare You For A Sick, Dark World!

by siskybusiness



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dildos, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siskybusiness/pseuds/siskybusiness
Summary: "Dude, are you seriously using me as a source to get off right now?""...Yeah?"





	I'll Prepare You For A Sick, Dark World!

**Author's Note:**

> based off the song "Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too!" by Say Anything

Ryan lied in his bed, mindlessly watching some infomercial on the small television set that lit up the room, with his hand buried in a bag of Doritos. The smell of marijuana and cigarettes tainted his sheets and blankets, along with multiple mysterious stains.

As Ryan shoved another chip into his mouth, he heard his phone vibrate somewhere in his bed. He moved his blankets around, curious as to what kind of notification he was receiving at three in the morning.

It was a text from the one and only.

 **Brat Watson** : hey, u busy?

Ryan raised his eyebrow. Why was Matt awake at this time? And why would Ryan be busy? He hesitantly typed out his message.

 **Ryan** : no? why, whats up?

Seconds later, another text from Matt popped up.

 **Brat Watson** : call me

The older boy stared at his phone for a moment, confused as hell. He grabbed the remote to mute the television and clicked on the call button next to Matt's name.

"Hey," Matt answered instantly.

"It's three o'clock in the morning." Ryan rolled his eyes at how casual the younger one was.

"Well, I-I'm bored, you know..." He stuttered on the line.

Ryan repositioned himself and rested his head onto his hand that was holding the phone. "Are you suggesting something?"

"Uh, maybe?"

"Dude, are you seriously using me as a source to get off right now?"

"...Yeah?"

Ryan sighed and drummed his fingers amongst the nightstand beside his bed.

"But why?"

Matt paused for a moment before answering.

"...'Cause I'm horny?"

Ryan scoffed at the thought of the slender boy in bed, stroking himself.

"Okay, and what am I supposed to do about that?"

"I-I don't know, I was hoping you'd like, help maybe? I miss you." Matt confessed.

Ryan had to admit, the two boys were friends with benefits at one point, but it stopped because Matt convinced himself he was straight.

Which, clearly, wasn't true at this point. This might just be him coming to terms with it.

From what Ryan remembered, Matt was totally submissive.

The older boy smiled to himself, realizing what he could do.

"Alright, fine. Are you touching yourself?"

"N-no, not yet," Matt whimpered quietly.

Ryan could hear a zip on the line, assuming that Matt was probably taking his skinny jeans off.

"Okay. Stroke yourself for me. I wanna hear you," Ryan demanded.

"Mmhmm,"  Matt hummed as he pulled his hard cock out of his boxers, and began to lightly jerk himself.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Ryan questioned the boy, wondering what he's getting off on.

"Y-you fucking me, right here on my bed," Matt's voice shook as his arm started to jerk faster than before.

"Uh huh?  You wish that I was there right now? Pounding you in your tight little ass?" Ryan smirked as he fueled the fire even more.

"Fuck, fuck yes, I love it when you fuck me," Matt cursed under his breath, Ryan's dick being the only thing on his mind.

Ryan listened to the twink on the phone, finding it hard to not jerk off himself. He didn't wanna admit that Matt was turning him on, but his half hard dick said differently.

"You got any toys?" He blurted after coming up with a bad idea.

Matt's line went dead for a second.

"Y-yeah, I do," he responded.

"I want you to fuck yourself with one and pretend it's me," Ryan smirked, his hand immediately going down in his boxers, palming himself at the thought of Matt.

The younger boy quickly rummaged through his toy drawer quickly, finding a dildo and placing it on his floor. He grabbed his phone and positioned himself on top of the toy.

"I'm ready," Matt breathed.

"Have you lubed yourself up?" Ryan stopped and asked in concern for the younger one.

Matt softly scoffed, pulling out a bottle of lubricant and massaged it onto the toy, all with his right hand. "I am now,"

"Good, I gotta make sure my boy doesn't get hurt," Ryan said in a half-joking manner. "Are you riding it?"

"Mmhmm!" Matt answered, resisting the urge to stroke himself even more.

"Well, great. Lower yourself onto it, baby boy,"

Matt slowly lowered himself on, feeling his knees immediately get weak and his ass tightening up. "Fuck," He hissed and bit his lip, making sure to keep quiet.

"Is it in?"

"Yes sir," Matt groaned into the phone, causing Ryan to continue jacking off.

"I want you to- fuck- start riding it," He directed,  almost on the edge.

Matt started bouncing lightly on the toy, wishing it was the older boy.

"F-fuck, I wish I was riding you, daddy,"  Daddy accidentally slipped out of his mouth, but at this point he didn't care at all.

Ryan lost it at daddy and nearly came, but was able to hold back. "How close are you?"

"S-so fucking close- shit," Matt lost all control and started sloppily grinding on the dildo. "Ah, shit, I'm cumming-" His cock spurted all over the floor, as he lost balance and fell over.

Ryan's hand tightened around his own dick as he started thrusting faster. "Fuck-fuck-fuck!" He hissed as he came in his own boxers, shortly after Matt.

Matt grabbed a tissue and cleaned up his own mess, before falling back onto his bed. "Well fuck. Thanks, I guess." He breathed, staring at his own ceiling in shame.

"Heh, yeah I guess. No problem," Ryan sat up in his own bed, ready to immediately shower his sins away.

"So uh, when's the next time I can see you?'

-

**Author's Note:**

> ehh Okay so this is kinda my first time writing smut? it's 2am and i couldnt sleep. anyways, hope u enjoyed! as always, leave feedback/critiques/suggestions and/or hate mail xoxo


End file.
